


Prince

by SuriQuill



Series: The Drip Timeline [4]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuriQuill/pseuds/SuriQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will the Prince and his trusty Knight be able to save the Princess and her Handmaiden form the evil Sorcerer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince

Seventeen year old Lloyd Irving, Prince of Sylvarant, cautiously sneaks into the Tower of Mana before looking behind himself and pressing a finger to his lips in a sign to be silent to the twelve year old boy, Genis Sage, his best friend and Mage Knight, following after him.

 

Genis nods his head to Lloyd before the two slowly make their way farther into the Tower and quietly make their way up the many stairs to the top.

 

The boys stop just outside the door that leads onto the top of the tower as they hear a voice talking.

 

“…and that is why your little ‘Prince’ will never save you Princess! He and his little ‘Knight’ will be destroyed by my friends here!” the male voice says with an evil laugh.

 

“They will save us! You will see!” a young female voice yells in response, and the boys look at each other and nod as Lloyd mouths ‘Princess Colette’.

 

“Believe what you wish Princess, but now its time to sacrifice you to the Goddess!” the voice from before says. “Yuan!”

 

“Yes, my Lord?” another male voice responds to the yelled name.

 

“Keep the handmaiden from trying to stop me! Kratos! Bring me the Princess!”

 

“Yes, my Lord.” the second male voice intones accompanied by a third.

 

At that moment the prince and his knight choose to charge into the room, weapons drawn.

 

“Give us back the Princess and her Handmaiden, Evil Sorcerer!” Lloyd yells, pointing one of his twin blades at the first man.

 

“You think I will give her up that easily?” the Sorcerer says flipping some of his long blond hair behind him, as he glares at the Prince. “Take them out Kratos, Yuan!”

 

“Yes, Lord Yggdrasill,” the two intone, drawing their own weapons and charging at the boys.

 

A fierce fight ensues; the sound of blade clashing and magic being cast echoes in the tower until the brave prince finally succeeds in knocking both men unconscious.

 

“Hand over the Princess and her Handmaiden, Sorcerer!” Lloyd demands, pointing a blade at Yggdrasill

 

“Fine! You can have them for now! But I will get them later!” Yggdrasill growls and teleports away.

 

“Sis!” Genis yells running over to the princess’ handmaiden. “You alright, Raine?” he asks hugging his big sister.

 

“Lloyd!” the princess’ voice calls the prince’s attention over to the other side of the room.

 

“Colette!” the prince says quickly heading over to her. “Come on! Let go home!” Lloyd grins at everyone and they all leave after a cheer. “And next time the evil sorcerer shows, we will take him out together!”

 

\--

 

“Wow Dad! That was great!” ten year old Lloyd Irving beams up at his father.

 

“Yeah, Mr. Kratos!” the young Chosen, only a year younger then Lloyd, agrees, before getting her attention pulled to Lloyd.

 

“Come on Colette! Let’s go destroy the evil sorcerer Yggdrasill!” He says and the two run off to the other side of the room with a call of, “Come on Genis! We need your help to fight him!”

 

“Thank you Mr. Irving!” the five year old Genis says before running to join his friends in their ‘battle.’

 

“That was impressive, what gave you the idea to tell them a story like that?”

 

“Raine,” Kratos nods to the teacher in training that had just stepped into the house. “With the age difference, Lloyd and the Chosen were finding it hard to include Genis in the games they were playing; the story gave them a way to include him. How much of it did you hear?”

 

“From the time Lloyd defeated you onward,” the sixteen year old says with a smile.

 

“Ah, the good parts!” Kratos smiles as well, before standing and nodding to the woman just entering the door. “Phaidra.”

 

“Kratos, thank you for watching Colette while I was out,” the woman, Phaidra, says.

 

“It was no problem and no inconvenience either, with Lloyd and Genis, still sick as well,” Kratos responds.

 

“We should have guessed those three would have to get sick at the same time with this cold bug going around…it’s rare _not_ to find them playing together!” Raine grins.

 

“Very true, now I must get going. I need to have dinner ready soon,” Kratos says with a bow to Phaidra and Raine before heading to the door. “Come on my little Prince, time to get home!” He calls out.

 

“Coming Dad!” Lloyd yells before saying his good-byes to his friends, with a promise to defeat Yggdrasill when next they meet, and turns to join his father in leaving the house.

 

“And the moral of the story is never to trust anyone named Yggdrasill,” Kratos mutters after the door shut.

 

“What was that Dad?” Lloyd asks looking up at the man as they start on their way home.

 

“Nothing,” Kratos says smiling down at the boy. “Hey, I bet Noishe is waiting for us outside the village.” He says, changing the subject.

 

“YAY!” the ten year old yells and runs to the gate out into the forest, Kratos giving a chuckle before following after him.


End file.
